(a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to bindings for boots and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a snowboot binding used for mounting on top of a snowboard.
(b) Discussion of Prior Art
In the ski industry, there are generally two types of bindings. One is a high back or buckle binding and the other is a plate binding. The high back or buckle binding is designed for use with soft boots and is constructed of plastic. The conventional high back binding includes a base plate, a high back support and various types of straps. The basic design of the plate binding consists of a rigid base plate or a toe and heel plate having extensions for clamping a hard shell boot thereon.
While there are numerous types of prior art snowboard bindings, all of the bindings include a base plate or are plateless. A major disadvantage of the prior art snowboard bindings is the lack of control associated with the binding straps which lacked the leverage and/or durability to adequately tighten the straps on the snowboot.
Early strap systems for snowboard bindings include the use of hook and loop fasteners. Later bindings rely on the user adjusting the strap so that connecting buckles were in close proximity when physically forcing them into a locked position. This type of binding was replaced by cam lever buckles with wire bales attached to one end of the strap. Slotted blocks were fitted on the end of the other strap into which the bales could be attached. These type of cam lever buckles allow only about a half inch take up by mechanical leverage after the mating parts are physically forced close enough together to make a connection. This type of binding provides inadequate tension allowing the wire bales to slip out of the blocks when a snowboarder's soft boots are compressed as a result of jumping or maneuvering.
A current strap binding for soft boots and used on most mass produced snowboards employ a ratchet buckle and strap. The binding is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,662,435 to Ivor J. Allsop. This binding is an improvement over earlier bindings inasmuch as the serrated plastic strap does not slip out of a spring loaded metal clamp when the rider's boot is compressed during jumps and maneuvers. However, because the strap still has to be forced into the spring loaded metal clamp, it is cumbersome to use. Also, the thin serrated strap is made of plastic which becomes brittle with age and unlike fabric it ages rapidly or it become brittle in cold weather which ever comes first and cannot reliably withstand stock during jumps and maneuvers. A broken strap will prevent a snowboarder from maintaining control of the board.
A further disadvantage of prior art snowboard binding straps is the need to use both hands to buckle and unbuckle the straps. This is because all prior art devices require some physical force to urge the strap or wire bale into a holding mechanism before a cam lever can be activated. In the release process, the cam lever has to be released and the spring loaded clamp has to be depressed while the bale or strap is removed from the slotted block or clamp.
Therefore, because of the above mentioned disadvantages of current bindings for snowboards, there is a need for a binding which is durable, not adversely affected by cold weather and whose mating parts can be attached without the snowboarder having to use physical force. The subject invention solves the above mentioned problems with the following objects and advantages as described herein.
None of the above mentioned prior art snowboard bindings provide a unique combination of structure and features of the subject snowboot binding adapted for engaging the sides and bottom of a sole of the snowboot and the heel of the snowboot.